A variety of soft foodstuffs exists which have to be consumed with the aid of a spoon and which are marketed in hermetically sealed packs, such as for example yoghurts, custards, creme caramels etc.
For commercial reasons, among others, it is desirable for this type of pack to be provided with a disposable spoon to facilitate the consumption of its contents without the said spoon having a significant effect on the cost level, and on the other hand the spoon must be incorporated into the pack in some way in order to facilitate the handling of the same during the process of marketing the product. A simple plastic teaspoon may be suitable in principle for the intended purpose but either its dimensions are very small, which means that eating is difficult, or if the dimensions are normal the spoon is too large compared with the pack and this causes packaging and handling problems.